


Númenórean Chocolate

by HazelnutShippingCo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth, Bathing/Washing, Chocolate, M/M, Númenor, plotting revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutShippingCo/pseuds/HazelnutShippingCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon, bathing, tries to wash away the memory of Ar-Pharazôn from his body and dreams of the day when his plans at last come to fulfillment and revenge can be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Númenórean Chocolate

_Bittersweet._

It melted onto his tongue like a kiss.  

Mairon reached into the ornate dish beside him to pluck out another dark brown morsel, perfectly smooth and round.  He slipped it past his lips, rolled it about in his mouth, reveled in the way its form softened and yielded to him.  Surely, the Maia thought, this was the most sensual experience he had enjoyed in hundreds of years.  Surely, his mind added sulkily, this was the _only_ thing he had enjoyed in all that time – a small distraction from his suffering.

Mairon leaned back with a sigh, sinking deeper into his bath.  The chocolate dissipated in his mouth.  He ran his hands over his own slender body, as if by his touch he might erase another’s.  The water lapped about him, hot and steeped with herbs, laden with salt and oils.  Its aroma, Mairon hoped, would suffice to wash away the scent of Ar-Pharazôn from his skin.

Disgust rose fresh within Mairon with the memories.  Disgust at the mortal who dared to defile him.  Disgust at himself, for allowing the act, for feigning to enjoy it.  Mairon sunk still lower beneath the water.

But through the window, a glint of silver caught his eye – the dome of a temple, its construction nearing completion.  It stood, tall and imposing, bearing witness to all that his lying and lying with had accomplished.  It shone, bright like a promise of all that was yet to come.

Patience, Mairon’s soul urged.  You will not have to bear this much longer.    

And when it is finished, he mused, when this plan has finally run its course, Melkor will crush that revolting human’s skull for daring to lay a hand upon his most precious one’s body.  That thought gave Mairon more pleasure than the entire bowl of chocolates that sat beside the basin in which he reclined.  Smirking wickedly, he reached for another handful of the confections.  Mairon lounged in the bath, dropping the candies, one by one, into his mouth, savoring them as he would soon savor his victory.

Revenge, he imagined, would taste much like these chocolates.

_Bittersweet._


End file.
